


What's Eating Lisa Loud?

by RickHammersteel



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Mandark - Freeform, Parody, Sci-Fi ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 08:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickHammersteel/pseuds/RickHammersteel
Summary: Lisa awakens to an odd situation. Her sisters hate Lincoln, and her friend Darcy is ignoring her. Even worse, Lincoln seems angry at the world. What could be causing this? Lisa intends to find out.





	What's Eating Lisa Loud?

The sound of groaning emanating from the desk, as a certain girl genius lifted her head up. She looked around, noticing that she had fallen asleep while working on something, again."Though," Lisa said to herself,"I could've sworn I went to sleep in my own bed last night." Lisa frowned, looking at the desk, noticing some strange notations on a piece paper nearby,"I don't remember making these equations..." She heard a slight rumbling in her tummy. She sighed,"I supposed the mystery of my relocation here would have to be solved later." She got off of her stool,"I only hope my sisters haven't eaten all of the chocolate chip pancakes yet."

Lisa opened the door to silence. It was an eerie silence, though not that uncommon to hear in her house,"Am I the first one awake?" She looked around, noticing the closed doors, except for one,"Ah, so I am to be sharing the breakfast table with my older male sibling." She looked at Lincoln's open door,"Very well, perhaps I can interest him in the bizarre situation I had found myself in."

Her tiny feet made their way to the stairs, slowly moving as to not wake the rest of her sisters. She headed down the stairs, and right to the kitchen. Orange juice, chocolate chip pancakes, and a napkin, all gathered for a perfect Friday morning breakfast. Lisa carried her food over to the table, where she sat right in front of her white haired brother. One thing she noticed about the boy, though, was that he seemed to be in a bad mood, what with lightly picking at his pancakes, and grumbling to himself.

Lisa coughed,"Good morning brother."

Lincoln responded with a grunt.

"Is something wrong?" Lisa tried to think of something that could warrant his bad mood. Yesterday seemed alright, the family mainly did their own things, with Lincoln especially having some sort of adventure with Clyde,"Did you have an argument with Clyde yesterday?"

Lincoln grunted a little louder, glaring at Lisa.

Lisa frowned. Something was off,"Did you have an argument with Lori again?" If that were the case, why hadn't she been woken up by their yelling?

Lincoln frowned and growled at her.

"Fine, don't tell me." Lisa sighed,"I am just trying to help."

"Lisa." Lincoln took his plate,"Just... just leave me alone." he stomped off.

Lisa blinked at the sudden outburst. What was that? Was it hormones? She hoped not,"Things like that are why I'm not in any hurry to enter puberty."

\-----

Lisa sat in the van, awaiting the rest of her siblings. Her earliness had proven to be a great asset to her, as she managed to get in before everyone else did. One thing befuddled her, though. Why was Lincoln absent? He seemed to have woken up before her, so that should mean that he'd be in the van ready for school shortly before her. Perhaps he wasted too much time talking to Clyde?

Sure enough, while the other sisters filed in quickly, her only male sibling was strangely absent. In 2 minutes, her oldest sister started up Vanzilla, causing Lisa to raise an eyebrow. Lori usually had a set time for the family to come in before she drives off without them. It was fair enough in Lisa's mind as Lori had to go to three separate schools in a short period of time. However, Lori's grace period was usually 3 minutes and 15 seconds. If Lori was going to set up a schedule, she needed to be consistent with it,"Older Sister," Lisa spoke,"Why are we leaving so quickly?"

This earned her befuddled looks from everyone in attendance,"You know why." Lori said curtly.

"Actually, I don't." Lisa said with a frown,"Why are we leaving our only male slbling behind if he is not late?" The last time Lori left early was at Lynn's request so she could jog to school, but she wasn't aware of Lincoln making a similar request.

Lori rolled her eyes,"Oh, look who's the apologist now. What, change of heart or something?"

"Apologist?" Lisa sputtered,"That is the stupidest thing I've heard today!" she put her hands to her hips.

Leni looked out the window,"Hey girls, why do we learn Pi in math and not in culinary class?"

"Nevermind." Lisa muttered,"What do you mean by change of heart? Last I checked, none of us are angry at Lincoln."

Lynn let out a chuckle,"You hit your head or something, Brainiac?" She looked behind her at Lisa,"Lincoln is the cause of all our problems, so now we all hate him except for Lucy, Luna, and now you for some reason."

Lisa raised an eyebrow,"My dearest older sibling, unless Lincoln has my level of genius, the likelihood of him being the cause of our problems is very small." she pushed up her glasses by the rim. What was with her siblings today? Was there a meeting she had missed? Why were they all mad at Lincoln? Could this have something to do with Lincoln's mood this morning?

Lola flipped her hair,"I don't think I want to hear what Lisa's saying, let's do what we do with Luna and Lucy, and ignore her!" She turned up her nose at her.

Lisa sighed in frustration. She turned to Luna, who was quietly sitting by the window,"Luna, what is going on here?"

"Our sisters are being jerks, and I'm failing as a guardian." Luna said.

"... guardian?" Lisa asked.

"Yeah, you know, Lincoln's guardian?" Luna turned her head to her.

Lisa furrowed her brow. She had hoped Luna and Lucy were at least in their right minds. Apparently, she was wrong,"How are you his guardian?"

"What do you mean?" Luna asked.

"Unless something happens to our parents, Lori, and Leni, you're not a guardian for any of us." Lisa pointed to the air,"Unless you were appointed his guardian, in which case, do the rest of us have 'guardians?'" She crossed her arms,"Do I have a guardian? Please don't let it be Leni or Lynn..."

Luna frowned,"Look, I'm not here for your back-sass!" She turned back to glare at the front seat.

"It's not back-sass, it's basic logic." Lisa smirked a little. She didn't usually partake in many of the typical enjoyments of her sisters, but she'd be lying if she didn't relish in using logic to anger them a little.

Things were definitely getting weird, though. But Lisa was getting closer to the educational facility, so she'd have to figure things out later.

\-----

Unfortunately, the strangeness continued, as Lisa noticed various students avoiding her and her sisters. Lisa raised an eyebrow, what did they do? She looked to her right, noticing Lincoln chatting with his friends, before glaring at her and leaving,"What was that for?" Lisa muttered.

She entered the pre-school class, and took out her notebook. Perhaps something she wrote down could help her figure out what was going on. She usually crafted blueprints in this notebook while listening to the teacher. It was the only thing that kept her brain busy. She flipped to the last page she drew in, showing a small round device designed to enter a virtual realm in her computer. She called it a digivice, but that wasn't the invention she needed at the moment. She flipped through her notebook, frowning at how few of her inventions she not only had neglected to make, but were annoyingly unhelpful. She snuck a glance upward as she noticed her friend, Darcy, walk by,"Greetings, friend."

Darcy turned to her, and lightly kicked the floor,"Um, hi Lisa..."

Lisa raised an eyebrow,"Why the shyness?"

Darcy turned away,"Mommy said I'm not supposed to talk to you."

"Why?" Lisa frowned,"If I did something wrong, I will make sure to rectify it."

"I don't know, she said you just did something bad, and I shouldn't hang out with you." Darcy said with a pout.

Lisa shook her head,"Well, if your mother refuses to give a decent reason to not talk to me, then I don't see a reason you should listen to her."

Darcy blinked,"But, won't I get into trouble?"

"If anything, you can blame me for it." Lisa wasn't about to lose her only friend over something she wasn't even aware of.

Darcy smiled,"Okay..."

Lisa let out a relieved sigh. Thank goodness her friend was a simple toddler, otherwise that argument wouldn't have worked. Now she was even more confused, why was Darcy told to never speak to her? She mentioned something bad that she did, but Lisa had no memory of such things. She remembered being held up in her room all day yesterday, so there was no possible way she could've done anything bad enough to warrant isolation.

Does this have something to do with Lincoln? He was the only one she saw that didn't get the cold shoulder from people. Perhaps she should question him when she got the chance.

\-----

"Easier said than done." Lisa muttered. The house had become witness to an argument between Lori and Lincoln.

"You've ruined my life!" Lori shouted.

"You ruined MY life!" Lincoln shouted back.

"You're the worst brother ever!" Lori shouted,"Why did you have to be born a boy!?"

"Sexism much?" Lisa muttered.

"Shut up, me and Lincoln are talking." Lori said in a normal speaking voice.

Lincoln let out a groan, before stomping up the stairs,"I'm heading up to my room, I'm done with this!"

Lisa sighed. The moment they entered the house, Lincoln yelled at Lori about always leaving him behind, and that just ended up leading to a shouting match between the two. With a frown, Lisa began to walk up the stairs, towards her room. Lincoln was probably not in the mood to talk.

"Psst."

Lisa's head shot towards the sound. It came from her male sibling, who was beckoning towards her. Lisa pointed at herself in confusion. The boy nodded, beckoning her in. Lisa casually walked up to his room, being led in. The door shut closed immediately, before Lincoln wrapped his genius sister in a hug,"You're normal!"

Lisa gasped at this,"Excuse me!?"

Lincoln put her down on his bed,"A week, a week of madness, Lisa!" Lincoln shouted,"All of you seemed intent on yelling at me for every small thing! No matter how improbably, everything seemed to be my fault! Eventually, I had to play along and pretend to be a drama queen just to remain sane!" He smiled at her,"But I knew something was up when you said hi to me this morning! I didn't want to say anything, I didn't want the others to get suspicious."

Lisa blinked, wiped her glasses, and put them back on,"Care to run that by me again?"

Lincoln opened his door,"Hi everybody!" He said with a smile.

"Go suck a lemon!" All his sisters, sans Lisa, shouted.

Lincoln closed the door,"I don't even know what I did!" he shrugged

Lisa frowned at this,"Hmm, you said a week?" Lisa began to pace along Lincoln's bed.

"Hey, if you're gonna do that, would you please take off your shoes first?" Lincoln crossed his arms.

Lisa took off her shoes, and continued," I found myself waking up at my desk, when the last thing I remembered was sleeping in my own bed." She frowned,"And yet, I have been active for a week..." She looked down at her feet,"Brother, was I working on anything last night?"

Lincoln shook his head,"Sorry, too busy trying to stay sane to notice."

Lisa frowned,"Whatever I was doing last night must've caused me to accidentally free myself from whatever is ailing our siblings.." She put her shoes back on and hopped down to the floor,"Come, my notes are in my room."

Lisa and Lincoln quickly tiptoed back to her room, where Lincoln closed the door behind them. Lincoln walked over and picked up Lily, who cooed in his arms,"At least you're not crazy, Lily."

Lisa perused her desk, before coming across a notebook,"Aha, here we go." She began flipping through it,"Last night..." She smiled,"I was suffering a head cold, and so I attempted to craft a treatment for it. Luckily, I wrote down the ingredients I used." She turned to face her brother and sister,"I must've taken this, and then fallen into unconsciousness."

Lincoln looked at her,"So, if you make more of that stuff, you can fix the rest of our family?"

Lisa nodded,"However, I must ask you something." She sat down on her stool,"How has the rest of the world been treating you?"

Lincoln began thinking,"Well, it's the exact opposite of you guys. You see, the world seems to love me right now!" Lincoln raised his non-little sister holding arm,"Everyone seems intent on being really nice to me! It was nice for a while, I got pampered, discounts, and free rides, but then it started getting weird..." Lincoln shuddered,"My friends started getting too clingy, like the way Lucy is acting right now."

Lisa raised an eyebrow at that.

"I'll explain later..." Lincoln muttered,"Girls started to fight over me, whole sports teams wanted me on, and then Clyde started to caress my freaking arm!" He frowned,"I like Clyde, he's my best friend, but not in THAT way..."

Lisa nodded,"Thank you, Lincoln." She turned around and took a beaker out,"While I re-create the drug, I need you to confess your love to Ronnie Anne."

"Oh, su-" Lincoln leaned back,"What!?" He glared at Lisa,"This isn't the time for shipping, Lisa!"

"I have two theories in my mind, Lincoln." Lisa began taking some ingredients out,"One is that we are in a dream world where everything revolves around you. Two is that someone put the entirety of Royal Woods in a mass hypnosis."

Lincoln's mind then began to work,"Oh, so you want to see if Ronnie Anne will react realistically! If I ask her, and she gives me an out-of-character answer, it's a dream world, if she's in-character, it's hypnosis!"

Lisa smiled,"Ah, it makes me feel good whenever my siblings catch on!"

Lincoln gently put Lily down in her crib,"I'll be right back!"

As the door shut, Lisa turned to her baby sister,"That, and I wanted to see if Lincoln would actually do it."

Lily giggled at that.

"Don't tell him I said that." Lisa said, continuing to work on the drug.

\-----

Lisa held a small blue pill in her hand, before hearing the door open, and Lincoln shouting,"I'm busy, proofread your own poetry!" He slammed the door, panting,"That girl's relentless."

"Lucy?" Lisa asked.

"Yes." Lincoln said, dusting off his shirt,"And, it's a dream world. Ronnie Anne giggled when I told her, and said I could come down at any time." he sighed,"Why am I a bit disappointed at that?"

Lisa nodded, and hopped down to the ground,"Well, I created my first pill, now to test it."

"But don't you already know if it works?" Lincoln asked.

"Yes, and no. What I stated was a guess, nothing more. For all I know, I could be wrong." Lisa said,"I don't want to put unnecessary effort into a cure that doesn't work."

"Okay, so, who do you want to test it on?" Lincoln asked,"Please let it be Lucy, I really don't want to have to pry her off with a crowbar again."

"No." Lisa said, to Lincoln's disappointment,"Lynn Jr."

Lincoln chuckled at that,"I'm sorry, did you say Lynn?" He laughed,"Nice one, Lise."

"I'm serious." Lisa said with a frown.

"..." Lincoln sighed, putting his hands on his hips,"Okay, why?"

Lisa turned to a small device in the corner of the room, a hand to her chin,"If the other sisters catch on, they will certainly try to stop us. We will need the muscle."

Lincoln held his arm,"Yeah, but... she's more violent than she usually is right now, how am I going to survive giving her that?"

Lisa pulled out a small remote-shaped device,"My Disguise-O-Matic." She pressed a button on it, firing a large yellow laser at her brother.

"Wait, what are you-" Before he could protest, Lincoln felt his clothes change into a frilly pink dress, with matching pink shoes. Adorning his head as a full head of blonde hair. He spoke through his ruby lips,"Lisa," He asked, his voice having been pitched up,"Why am I a girl?"

"Because the male version is still being worked on." Lisa said, putting the device back into her pocket.

Lincoln frowned,"That's not fair!"

"Well, excuse me if I only have two males around to use as a reference!" Lisa put hands to her hips in anger.

Lincoln held up a finger,"Oh, yeah, fair point." Then he put it back down.

"Now come, we must find our sporty sibling." Lisa said, leading her disguised brother out.

Lincoln began to skip alongside her,"Oh, my stars, I am so glad you invited me!" He flipped his luxurious mane of hair.

Lisa's eye twitched a little," What are you doing?"

"Being a pretty, no, the prettiest girl around!" Lincoln held his hands together,"Why, it's a curse to be this pretty!"

Lisa facepalmed,"I only have to deal with this for a little while." She knocked on the door, only to see Lucy answer.

"Hello, Lisa." Lucy said, before looking at Lincoln, who was holding his flowing hair against a fan,"Who's your friend?"

"Oh, that's Linka, I need her for an... experiment." Lisa looked up at her older sister,"Where is Lynn?"

"In the backyard." Lucy said,"Speaking of lost siblings, where's my favorite brother in the world? I want to show him that he means the world to me, and that if he were to hate me, I would be severely depressed." She smiled,"I want us to be together forever, do you think you could make him and me immortal?"

Lisa stared at her,"I'll... get back to you on that..." She slowly backed away.

Linka twirled around, before skipping to Lisa,"Oh, if only I had a flower with me!" She gasped,"Do you think I can make Chip Skylark like me if I kidnapped him!?"

"This close to killing you." Lisa muttered. They walked passed the kitchen.

Linka paused at a mirror,"Oh, I am the prettiest around!"

"Ahem!" A shorter girl yelled,"Who's the prettiest?"

Linka turned to see a certain little sister,"Oh, it's a little girl, how," Linka's eye twitched,"Cute."

Lola tapped her foot, her eyes narrowing,"And who are-" then a cloud of glitter flew behind her,"Glitter!" She chased after it.

Lisa stomped to Linka,"Come on!" She snarled through her teeth, pulling her along.

They went through the back, seeing Lynn playing with a soccer ball. Lisa turned to her disguised brother,"I will distract her, you place the pill into her mouth."

Linka blew a kiss at Lisa,"You got it!"

Lisa walked over to the teen, and coughed,"Lynn."

Lynn stopped bouncing the ball on her foot and turned to Lisa. She narrowed her eyes,"And what do we have here?" She stomped towards Lisa, cracking her knuckles,"It's the apologist."

Lisa put her glasses into her pocket,"This may not have been my greatest plan." She coughed,"I wish to talk to you about our current situation."

"Actually, I'd rather beat the tar out of ya." Lynn snarled, stomping closer to the little girl.

Lisa gulped a little, before taking a step back,"That's domestic abuse, and if you come any closer, I'll call the cops."

"No, because I won't let you!" Lynn picked up Lisa and held her fist up.

Lisa closed her eyes, only to hear a swallowing sound. She opened one eye, noticing Lynn was asleep. She let out a breath.

Lincoln quickly pulled Lisa out,"Lisa, don't ever do something that stupid again!" He held her to his chest,"What if she really hurt you?"

Lisa let out a muffled,"I knew you'd come through, Male Sibling." She looked up at him,"I knew your reaction time was quick enough to get me out before I ended up with any broken bones."

Lincoln frowned, ruffling Lisa's wig,"Thanks for the confidence, but I still don't want you to do something like that. If I wasn't here..."

They then heard Lynn stirring, before waking up,"Whoa, did I fall asleep in the backyard again?" She put her hands on her hips,"I thought I got rid of this habit!" She noticed Lisa in Lincoln's arms,"Oh, hey Lise, who's this girl?"

Lisa hopped down from Lincoln," This is Link-"

"You can turn it off, Lisa, she's normal now, I don't need the disguise." Lincoln said.

"Disguise?" Lynn raised an eyebrow.

Lisa sighed,"If you insist." She pressed the button on her device, changing her brother back to his normal clothes.

Lynn stared at Lincoln for a long second, before bursting out in laughter,"What? Lincoln, what the heck!?"

Lincoln chuckled to himself,"Yeah, it's kind of a long story, Lynn."

Lynn slapped her knee,"Oh, do go on, tell me why you disguised yourself as Lola 2.0!"

Lincoln went on to explain his predicament, and how Lynn got cured.

Lynn stared at him and frowned. She walked up to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder,"Link, I know DARE can be boring, but what they say is true: Just say no, man!" Lynn shook her head.

"I assure you, he is not on any hallucinogenic substances," Lisa said.

Lynn frowned, kneeling down to her level,"Lisa, if a strange man offers you brownies, just say no!"

Lisa stomped her foot,"And neither am I!"

Lynn got up and put her hands on her hips,"Right. Our sisters are acting crazy, the world suddenly revolves around Lincoln, and I'm the Queen of England." She rolled her eyes.

"Lynn!" Luna stomped out of the house.

"Hey, Luna!" Lynn watched her older sister as she angrily stomped towards her,"You won't believe the-" She felt her ear being pulled,"Hey, what are you doing!?"

"Getting you to leave Lincoln alone!" Luna shouted,"I saw you touching his shoulder!"

"But I wasn't doing anything! I was giving him advice!" Lynn shouted, struggling against Luna's grip,"Let me go!" She yelled as she was pulled in.

A minute later, Lynn somersaulted down to the backyard from her window, landing with grace.

Lincoln crossed his arms and rolled his eyes,"Show off."

Lynn dusted herself off,"Okay, you're right, that was weird." She looked at Lisa,"What do you need me to do, Brainiac?"

Lisa pushed up her glasses,"First, I need your bungee cord..."

\-----

Lynn frowned,"No."

Lisa tightened the harness around herself,"Why not? You'd let Lincoln do it."

"I'm eleven." Lincoln crossed his arms.

"And?" Lisa asked, looking down from her window.

"You're four!" They both shouted.

Lynn pointed at Lincoln,"Jinx, you owe me a soda!"

Lincoln muttered,"Dang it."

"Look, I need to do this in order to better figure out how to solve our problem." Lisa said,"I will not be hurt because this is a dream. If I fall, I will merely wake up, if only for a second."

Lynn stomped up to her,"And you're not letting me do this instead, because?"

"Because I have a better memory than either of you." Lisa said, turning around,"Besides, this cord should bring me back safely."

Lincoln snarled,"And if something happens!?"

"My clone's behind my bookshelf." Lisa leaped down.

Lincoln turned to his older sister,"Mom and Dad are going to kill us."

Lynn scoffed and crossed her arms,"If Lori doesn't get to us first."

\-----

Lisa fell quickly to the ground, her eyes closing almost immediately.

Lisa saw herself strapped to a table, with various sounds of machinery whirring. She turned to her left, and saw her family strapped as well.

\-----

Lisa found herself back in her room, only to see Luna yelling at Lynn,"How dare you let Lisa get herself hurt!"

"But, it was her idea!" Lynn waved her arms.

"Wait, you have to yell at me too, I helped!" Lincoln tugged on Luna's shirt.

"Not now, brah, you don't know what you're doing." Luna glared at Lynn,"How dare you... monster!"

"Whoa, harsh." Lynn looked down at the ground.

"You deserve," Luna felt a weight on her head,"Ow." She turned to see Lincoln holding a book,"what the heck, man?" She asked, before falling to the ground.

Lincoln put it back down on the desk,"Sorry, Luna."

Lisa walked up to them, looking down at the ko'd sister,"Tie her up, I need to give her the pill" She went to her desk,"I was hoping to get Lucy next, but this works."

Lynn sighed as Lincoln put Luna up in a chair to tie her up. Lincoln looked at her,"You okay there?"

Lynn nodded,"Just, you know, I know she's crazy now, but that kinda hurt coming from her, not sure why."

"Oh, come on," Lincoln chuckled,"You've heard worse."

Lynn sighed,"I guess." She muttered,"We just hardly talk to each other, and now that we've got some decent interaction, she straight treats me like a monster?"

Lincoln smiled,"Hey, she's not in her right mind, okay? After all, you almost beat up Lisa."

Lynn gasped,"What!? Holy-" She looked at Lisa,"I'm so sorry."

Lisa waved her off,"Busy."

Lynn sighed, turning to Luna's sleeping form,"Link, how did you survive an entire week of this?"

"Endurance." Lincoln smiled, sitting upon Lisa's bed,"I learned from the best, you know."

Lynn smirked, walking over and punching him in the shoulder,"Yet, you still lose every time we box."

\-----

"Done." Lisa walked up to Luna, opened up her mouth and shoved the pill in. A few seconds later, Luna stirred.

"Whoa, haze is all up in my brain..." She looked around,"Uh, why did you guys tie me up?"

Lynn walked over to her,"You were crazed, we had to stop you."

Luna looked at her younger sister,"Okay, care to run that by me again?"

Luna stretched as she got up,"Okay, sisters have gone crazy, got ya." She placed her hands on her knees,"What's the plan then?" She asked Lisa.

Lisa thought for a moment,"First, we grab Lucy, we need her stealth."

Lincoln nodded,"I'm on that." He got up,"Wish me luck." he walked out the door.

Luna turned to Lynn and put a hand on her head,"Sorry about what I said, sis, I don't really think of you as a monster."

Lynn muttered,"Yeah, I guess."

"Tell you what, next game you got, I'll provide some music to pump you up!" Luna smirked.

Lynn's frown turned into an excited grin,"You mean it!?"

Lincoln came back in, Lucy holding on to his waist,"Here."

"I love you, Linky." Lucy said.

"Linky, ugh, do not want that coming from her." Lynn muttered.

Lisa handed Lincoln the pill.

"Open wide." Lincoln held the pill in his hand. Lucy opened her mouth, letting Lincoln put the pill in.

Lucy moaned a little, before looking up at Lincoln,"Why am I clinging to you?"

Lisa smiled,"Good, now we wait for Lana to wake up."

Luna looked back at her,"Lana?"

At that, Lana fell out of Lisa's garbage can, holding her head,"Whoa, how did I get here?" she got up and looked around the room.

Lisa smirked,"I hid a pill in there."

\-----

"I'm not doing it." Lucy said, crossing her arms.

"Come on, Luce, Lola hates me right now, she's not going to let me near her!" Lincoln pleaded while holding his hands together.

"Yeah, and I don't think' I'm going to get a hand in that mouth of hers." Lana said.

Lucy looked at her sibling's pleading faces,"Sigh," She got off the bed,"I'll see what I can do." She walked out of the room.

Lisa looked at Luna,"Want to take care of Leni?"

Luna smirked,"That's easy." She stepped out of the room,"Yo, Leni!"

The ditzy sister popped her head out,"Yes?"

"Want a Tic-Tac?" Luna held out the pill.

Leni grinned,"Sure!" She walked over to her and took the pill,"Hmm, doesn't taste like a..." She fell asleep, only to wake up,"Aw, did I go to sleep standing up again!?"

"Yeah, by the by, you should let Lori try this Tic-Tac Lisa made." Luna gave her another pill.

Leni grinned again,"Okay!" She trotted back to her room.

Lisa got off of her stool. Now her sisters were going back to normal. If this keeps up, there's a high chance they would all wake up from this.

"And then there was one." Luan placed a hand on Lisa's head.

"Indeed." Lisa said. Seconds ticked by, before Lisa spun to look at her,"How in the-?"

Luan smirked,"You may be book smart, but you'll never outsmart me, Lise." She pressed a button, causing the lights to go out, and Leni to scream.

\-----

Lisa moaned as she felt herself strapped to a conveyer belt. She looked up, seeing a buzzsaw underneath her. Above her, Luan leaned on a lever,"My, my, my, you didn't think you could get away with this, did you, Sister?" She let out a laugh,"I saw what you were doing, and I planned out this entire scenario."

Lisa cursed herself. She should've taken out Luan as soon as possible,"You can't do this! I'm your sister!"

"Yeah, and soon, you'll be a real cut-up!" Luan let out a laugh.

"Dang it, the police will stop you!" Lisa said.

"No, because this is a dream world, and no one cares about you, Lisa, or about me!" Luan pouted,"Now I just made myself sad. Guess I'll make it up to myself by killing you!" She laughed as she pulled the lever.

Lisa snarled, and bit down on a molar,"This is my one chance!" She spat the pill from her mouth into Luan's, causing her sister to choke and then fall to the ground.

Lisa looked down at the buzzsaw, and sighed,"If this happens, then I may wake up. If not, then Lisa II will have to carry on my legacy." She closed her eyes. As soon as she did, she felt herself being whisked away.

Her eyes opened to see a smiling Luan holding her in her arms,"Geez, talk about a buzzkill." She giggled,"But seriously, what were you doing there?"

\-----

Luan nodded as she and Lisa walked back to the house,"Ah, I get you." She watched as her other siblings ran out.

Lisa pushed up her glasses as her other siblings faced her,"I trust you all have been briefed?"

Lori nodded,"Whoever did this tried to break me and Bobby up." She snarled, punching her palm.

Lisa frowned,"And yet," She chuckled and shook her head,"Of course, our parents have yet to wake up."

Lynn broke the door down, seeing her parents huddled at the top of the bed,"We're saved!" Rita said, a smile on her face.

Lisa walked up to them,"You will be." She brought out two pills and shoved them into their faces, causing them to conk out.

She turned to her sisters,"There, now..." She frowned,"That's not right..." She leaped down to the carpet,"We should all be waking up now."

Lori looked down at her,"You did remember Lily, right?"

Lisa looked up, and then facepalmed,"Dang it, I'll be right back."

Lisa held the pill up to her baby sister,"Here, Lily, take the pill." She frowned as Lily turned her head away from it. She attempted it twice, before Lisa's other hand went to her belly, and tickled her, opening up her mouth for Lisa to shove the pill in.

\-----

Lisa's eyes opened to find herself back on the operating table. Looking down at her was the grinning figure of Leni Loud looking down at her,"Hi Lisa!"

Lisa blinked,"How did you get out so fast?"

"Oh, I, like, found my hands trapped, but I found a way to reach my hairpin to unlock myself." Leni grinned,"Now let's get you out!"

Lisa sighed. One day, she'd figure out how her older sister did a lot of things,"Alright, you focus on getting the others out," Her eyes spotted a console in the front of the room,"I need to check something out."

Leni nodded, before patting Lisa on the head,"Ok, don't get any viruses!"

Lisa turned to her with a raised eyebrow,"Viruses?"

"Well, what if that computer has a virus in it!? I wouldn't want you to catch it!" Leni gave a goofy grin.

"... You're adorable, Leni." Lisa muttered, leaping off of her operating table. She ran to the console, noticing that it was just short enough for someone of her stature.

She thought nothing of it, though, as she looked over the buttons, and screens that were showing the vitals of her and her family,"Hmm, this is strange." She noticed that Lincoln's vitals had a heart around it,"Hmm, preference for Lincoln, that would certainly explain things."

Rita laughed as she and her husband were freed,"Being stuck in a mad scientist's laboratory, it's like Acapulco all over again!"

"Please don't remind me of that." Lynn Sr. shuddered as he got up with his wife," I still have the scars."

"But who could possibly do this?" Lisa turned around as her family quickly joined her.

"Who would!?" A voice shouted. The doors in front of them opened with a hiss, allowing fog to enter the room,"Who could!?" A figure covered by the mist appeared. The figure stepped forward, walking toward them.

It was a little girl Lisa's age. She had large sharp glasses, a black bowl cut of hair, and a blue sweater,"Who else!?" She raised her arms up and laughed,"Ha-haha, Ha-haha haha!"

Lisa cocked her head,"Uh, who are you again?"

The girl stopped laughing, and frowned,"You don't remember me!? Mandy Curie, Girl Genius!? Woman of Science!?"

Lisa thought for a moment, before shaking her head,"Sorry, I don't remember rivals' names. Usually, it's because their intelligence is so lacking compared to mine."

The rest of her family ooh'd at that, with Lynn Jr. fist bumping her,"Nice one, Lise!"

Mandy snarled,"How dare you!? All this time... you've always one-upped me at every turn!"

\-----

(On the day of Lisa's birth)

A group of parents watched the nursery,"Look," they saw Mandy's crib,"That little girl made an atom!"

Baby Mandy held up a Rutherford Model atom in her littlle hand.

"Oh, look, that baby made an ACCURATE atom!"

Baby Lisa held up a Bohr Model atom in her hand.

\-----

"At any situation, you tried to best me!"

\-----

(Lisa: Aged 2)

At the daycare, Mandy smiled as her little robot pug began to run around,"You awe my gweatest cweation!"

Then that robot got eaten by a large robot Doberman, controlled by Lisa Loud. Lisa looked over at the whimpering form of Mandy,"Sowwy."

\-----

"No matter what, you were always there to beat me!"

\-----

(Last month)

At the science fair, several scientists watched as Mandy held a flashlight, causing it to turn on,"This flashlight turns on with the heat of my hand!"

The scientist began smiling as they wrote down on their clipboards. They all turned next to her, looking at Lisa as she was reading a book,"And what is your project, Lisa?"

"Perpetual Motion Machine." Lisa pointed to a machine that was, in fact, motioning perpetually.

"Oh, that's even better than the last one!" The scientists began to scribble down in their clipboards.

Lisa looked up from her book and stuck her tongue out at Mandy, who broke her pencil in frustration.

\-----

"You, Lisa Loud, are my greatest nemesis!" Mandy shouted, pointing at her,"Which is why I kidnapped you and your little family and put them in those dream machines to mess with you!"

Lisa frowned,"Okay, I get that, but why the Lincoln favoritism?"

Mandy put her hands behind her back, and blushed,"He's really cute."

Lincoln took a step back, his eyes widening,"Uh, what!?"

"Aw, a girl's got a crush on our baby brother!" Leni giggled, patting his head.

Lynn Sr. sniffled,"He's becoming a real ladies man!"

Lincoln shook his head,"Whoa, you are way too young for me!" Then his hands went to his sides,"And now I suddenly know how Lori feels..."

"Not fun, is it!?" Lori shot him a glare.

Lisa smirked, and cocked her head,"Well, considering that I found a way out of your little dream world, you're apparently not smart enough to keep us in there!"

Mandy scoffed,"Every invention has its bugs!" She smirked,"But I'm not gonna bother with any fancy schmancy machines now! Now, I'll just eradicate you with my laser cannon!" She took out a small remote with a big red button,"And then, Lincoln will become my king as I rule the world! Ha-haha, Ha-haha haha!"

"Mandy!" A woman's voice shouted,"Time for dinner!"

Mandy pouted,"Mo-om, I'm on the cusp of destroying my archenemy!" she turned and shouted up the stairs. As she did so, Lisa pulled out a remote of her own, and began dialing a few numbers.

"Okay, why don't you do that, and then come to dinner!?"

Mandy smiled,"Good!" She spun around and pressed the button.

Nothing happened.

Mandy frowned, pressing it over and over again,"What's going on?"

Lisa crossed her arms, giving the smuggest smirk ever,"I used my own remote to deactivate the laser. It was quite simple for someone like me to do."

Mandy snarled,"You, why I oughta-"

Lynn Jr. stomped towards her,"Look, you shut up, and let us leave, okay? Or I stomp you flat!"

Mandy let out a squeak,"Okay!"

The teen gave a smirk as the family made their way out of the basement. They waved goodbye to Mandy's mom and dad as they left the house. Rita looked around,"Ah, I know this place, our house should be a block down from here!"

Lynn Sr. let out a breath,"Thank goodness."

Lincoln shuddered,"Lisa, could you up the security on our house, especially in my room?"

"I will do so post-haste," Lisa said, smiling to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to make my own version of those typical accusation fics, this one from Lisa's perspective.
> 
> And yes, I decided to give Lisa a rival expy of Mandark.


End file.
